zerohourcontrafandomcom-20200214-history
Support Aircraft
Introduction Support Aircrafts are not directly controllable units, they are only called in under special circumstances, either via General's Powers, or by specific units or structures. Cargo Plane Cargo planes are used by generals to air drop supplies or reinforcements. Each major faction currently has their own variation of the cargo plane. * The USA uses the classic Lockheed C-130 Hercules. They are used to drop-off paratroopers, vehicular reinforcements at Tech Reinforcement Pads, and supplies at the Supply Drop Zones. General Ironhand, however, avoids using manned C-130s, instead he uses Drop Pods to call in cyborg reinforcements or supplies. He only uses C-130s when a Tech Reinforcement Pad is captured. * The Chinese uses the Antonov An-22 "Antei", replacing the old Y-8 cargo planes. It has a rather impressive cargo carrying capacity and is used for a much larger variety of purposes (likely due to their lacking in bombers). It's used to drop off cluster mines by air, vehicular reinforcements at Tech Reinforcement Pads, paratroopers for General Fai, tanks for General Kwai and Bao, and spill fuel for General Bao. * The GLA uses the old but rugged Boeing C-97 Stratofreighter, which replaces their retrofitted Tu-4 bombers. They are likely captured from the Israeli Air Force by General Huchum when he successfully chased them out of Jerusalem. As the C-97s are likely available in smaller numbers, and the fact that the GLA lacked properly trained pilots, the Stratofreighter is a much rarer sight on the battlefield, it's mainly used to drop off vehicular reinforcements at Tech Reinforcement Pads and deliver the GLA's famed anthrax bombs. General Rodall Juhziz has several C-97s loaded with explosives and aviation fuel, with fanatical pilots ready to crash them into enemy bases at any given notice. While cargo planes in general are speedy and durable, they are unable to withstand anti-aircraft fire for long, which could prove costly for the commander if the plane is shot down and takes its cargo with it. C130-0.jpg|C-130 Hercules AN22-0.jpg|An-22 "Antei" C97-0.jpg|C-97 Stratofreighter C-130.jpeg|C-130s of the USAF. An-22.jpeg|Russian An-22 C-97.jpeg|C-97 of the USAF B-52 Stratofortress First flown in 1955, the Boeing B-52 Stratofortress, nicknamed by the Americans as the "B.U.F.F." (B'ig '''U'gly 'F'at '''F***er), is the workhorse bomber of the United States Airforce. Due to various shifts in the political landscape, cost overruns and budget cuts, the B-52 proudly remains the oldest military aircraft in service, even after the introduction of more advanced aircrafts like the B-1 Lancer or the B-2 Spirit. While very lacking in terms of speed, the B-52 boasts impressive durability which allows it to soak up an impressive amount of punishment. Its payload bay can carry up to 70,000 pounds (32,000 kg) worth of ordinance, and has a typical combat range of more than 8,800 miles (14,080 km) without aerial refueling. The B-52 is mainly used to deliver the Carpet Bombing or the High-Explosive Bomb general's power for USA Generals. Usa b 52h stratofortress bomber by comrade woo-d5ubfhd-1-.jpg|B-52 render B-52.jpeg|B-52 of the USAF. B-1B Lancer While it may appear to be a smaller aircraft, the Rockwell B-1 Lancer boasts equally impressive bomb load and even better speed. It's a somewhat rarer sight on the battlefield. Being only used to drop level 2 carpet bombing for General Alexander and the EMP bomb for General Ironside. Originally, the B-1 Lancer was also used to drop the Mother Of All Bombs (MOAB) General's Power, but the ability to upgrade the High-Explosive Bomb to MOAB was cut in Contra 009 FINAL's first patch. B1Bomber00.jpg|B-1B render. Th96XUJF75.jpg|B-1B Lancer of the USAF. B1Bomber01.jpg|A B-1 dropping of the MOAB. B-2 Spirit With a look similar to the B-4 Chimera, the B-2 Spirit is the United States's stealth strategic bomber. Compared to its rendition in vanilla Zero Hour, the B-2 in Contra flies notably slower. However, true to its real-life rendition, the bomber is now stealthed, making it invisible to enemy radar and harder to take down. The B-2's primary purpose is to drop cluster bombs over the enemy. General Alexander can summon 3 B-2 bombers to carpet bomb an area once her Carpet Bombing power has been upgraded to level 3. General Granger's super weapon, the Strategic Command Uplink, is also capable of summoning 3 B-2s to carpet bomb an area with even more explosives. B2bomber00.jpg|B-2 render. B-2-spirit 008-1024x683-1-.jpg|B-2 of the USAF. Hong-6 The Xi'an Hong-6 '''(or H-6, 轰-6, lit. meaning: Bomb-6) is a license-built version of the Soviet Union's Tupolev Tu-16 "Badger", and is currently the PLAAF's only strategic bomber. Thus it was utilized for a large variety of tasks. The Hong-6 performs much like the USA's B-52, fairly slow, but very durable. However, the Hong-6 is capable of using its tail-mounted dual 23mm autocannons to strafe enemies while it passes over. *General Tao utilizes the Hong-6 to carpet bomb enemies with large quantities of low-yield tactical nuclear bombs, as well as a potent neutron bomb which is capable of annihilating all life within the blast radius. *General Fai also uses the Hong-6 to deliver the neutron bomb or carpet bomb the target area with conventional high-explosive bombs. *General Kwai uses the Hong-6 to deliver a potent magnetic bomb. The bomb affects an area which disables enemy vehicles and deflect missiles. *General Bao uses the Hong-6 to deliver the magnetic bomb and the thermobaric bomb. *General Leang has authorization to call in a Hong-6 for carpet bombing, magnetic bombing, and neutron bombing. Hong5-007-1-.jpg|Hong-6 render. Hong-6.jpeg|Hong-6 bomber of the PLAAF. Hong5-006.jpg A-10 Thunderbolt Introduced in the 1970s, the '''Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II (nicknamed the "Warthog" or simply the "Hog") is designed as a close-air support aircraft for counter insurgency purposes. This bizarre looking aircraft, which is shaped like the Chinese Word "士" (lit. meaning: Soldier) and moves with two conventional turbofan engines near its horizontal stabilizers, is unlike the fast and nimble strike fighters, instead it's slow and sluggish. However the A-10 is known for its incredible resilience and its low speed allows it to linger over the battlefield for longer periods of time and provide firepower for USA ground-based troops. The A-10's signature weapon is its 30mm GAU-8 Avenger rotary cannon, with the cannon, the A-10 is incapable of remaining operational as it's literally designed around the weapon. The Avenger fires depleted uranium shells that can easily reduce infantries to red mist and light vehicles to scrap metal. Against tougher nuts to crack like tanks, the A-10 carries several highly explosive AGTM missiles. General Granger and General Ironside have clearance to call in A-10 airstrikes. Ironside's Target Designator Base can also call in A-10 airstrikes. Originally, General Granger's Colonel Burton can also call in A-10 airstrikes, however, it was eventually replaced by... A-10s.png|A formation of three A-10 Thunderbolts. A-101-1-.jpg|A-10 Thunderbolt of the USAF. B-Fighter The B Fighter is a strike fighter that's called in by the Air Force General's Colonel Burton to bombard enemy positions.This strike fighter is issued only to a few best pilots of Granger due to the fact the plane needs to get very close to a target to eliminate it.The fighter jet is armed with six AT missiles which are effective against tanks and infantries but mediocre against structures. The B-Fighter becomes stealthed when the Stealth Covering upgrade is purchased. B fighter.jpg|The "B Fighter". Corvus The Corvus is a small, twin engined cargo plane utilized by the GLA to drop off smaller objects, such as cluster mines, tunnel drilling rigs, demo traps, etc. The airplane is notable for its twin-broom design, similar to a Fairchild C-119 Flying Boxcar (although the fuselage resembles that of a Short SC.7 Skyvan). This aircraft is added to balance out the GLA's various "spawn" support powers, such as Juhziz's demo trap spawn, Dr. Thrax's chemical contamination or the Sneak Attack ability. By having the Corvus deploy these powers by air (airdropping demo traps, tunnel drilling rigs or chemical filled containers etc) so the opposing player can have the ability to intercept the power. However, doing so is not very easy, as despite the Corvus' low armor, it spawns out of thin air, much like the B fighter summoned by Air Force Burton or the A-10 called in by the Target Designator. Render6.1.jpg Category:USA Aircrafts Category:China Aircrafts Category:GLA Aircrafts Category:Support Aircraft